


Recoller les morceaux

by audre



Category: Le Secret des balls (Web Series), le cycle des balls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Betrayal, Communication Failure, Happy Ending, Multi, Tomitch Secret Santa, Witchcraft, theorically fun, tomitchSecretSanta2016, well more like failed historics stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 20:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9201947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/audre/pseuds/audre
Summary: alors que Mitch, accompagné par son équipage, poursuit le bateau sur lequel où se trouve son ancien bras droit et traitre, il repêche par hasard une jeune femme dérivant dans une barque.Mitch doit maintenant trouver un moyen de la protéger d'un combat qui ne la concerne pas, tout en obtenant enfin sa vengeance contre Tom.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shadytsun sur tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=shadytsun+sur+tumblr).



> Ah... je hais les résumés. 
> 
> Voici (enfin) Ma fanfic du secret santa ! Écrite pour shadytsun qui m'a demandé une pirate AU. 
> 
> j'avoue avoir un peu paniqué sur le coup, puis après de longue recherche (que j'ai à moitié envoyée balader durant la phase d'écriture), et un re-visionnage complet, j'ai finalement réussi à sortir un truc potable, que vous découvrirez ci-après. 
> 
> J'éspère que cela vous plaira. Bonne année à tous !

Tom jeta un coup d’œil sur sa droite, et fut transpercé par les yeux de requin du soldat Mortier qui l'invitaient à ne rien tenter au risque de se faire casser un bras par ce géant.

Il détourna donc sa tête vers la gauche pour tomber nez à nez avec son autre garde dont il n'avait pas encore saisi le nom. Il était beaucoup moins effrayant mais possédait un sourire aussi vicieux que ridicule.

Celui-ci lui annonça avec un ton qui donna à Tom envie de lui coller un claque:

\- L'amiral De La Verrerie devrait arriver d'ici quelques minutes.

Tom bloqua un soupir dans le fond de sa gorge et recentra sa tête pour tenter d'ignorer les deux hommes. Ce qui l'amena à fixer le somptueux bureau de marbre couvert de matériel de navigation aussi cher qu'inutile ici, sur la terre ferme.

Après un temps qui parut infini, la porte finit par s'ouvrir et laissa passer un homme sec à la peau basanée. Il alla s’asseoir sans se préoccuper de personne, se servit un verre de vin, puis enfin demanda :

\- C'est donc lui le pirate ? Tom, c'est ça ?

Ce dernier, à son nom, sortit de sa torpeur et se dégagea de l'emprise de ses geôliers. Il attrapa vivement la lettre de marque dans sa poche avant de l'envoyer à travers la pièce vers De La Verrerie

\- Pas exactement. J'ai été envoyé par Louis XV comme espion sur le vaisseau pirate de _L'Ebugor_. Voici mon ordre de mission.

Il eut le droit à un regard surpris. Puis l'amiral fit sauter le cachet de cire et parcourut le papier

\- Sainte mère, souffla-t-il.

Il fit signe à Mortier de faire sauter les menottes de Tom.

\- Vous avez quitté _L'Ebugor_ en vie ?

\- Oui, répondit Tom. Et je sais où Mitch cache son trésor.

*****

 

\- Elle se réveille.

\- Ah bah c'est pas trop tôt.

Héloïse ouvrit doucement les yeux, et observa la flamme de la bougie qu'elle avait sous le nez. Elle se redressa en en sursaut, réalisant qu’elle ne savait pas où elle se trouvait.

D’un œil hagard, elle parcourut la pièce. Elle déduisit rapidement qu'elle était dans la cabine d'un navire, à en juger le tangage incessant. Elle reconnaissait avec aisance cette sensation au creux du ventre. Mais le vaisseau sur lequel elle se trouvait maintenant était beaucoup plus grand que ce à quoi elle s'était habituée ces derniers jours. La pièce où on l'avait couchée était grande mais mal éclairée. Elle pouvait voir par les fenêtres la teinte rosée de l'eau indiquant que le soleil commençait à disparaître. Combien de temps avait-elle passé inconsciente ?

À ses côtés, sur deux chaises, se trouvaient une femme et un homme. elle au visage sec et sérieux, mais avec dans les yeux une rage de vivre lui donnant beaucoup de charisme. Lui était plus débonnaire, mais clairement un peu inquiet.

La première se tourna vers son compagnon et lâcha :

\- Bon bah va prévenir Mitch.

Le type se raidit, et grommela alors qu'il se levait :

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ces ordres ?

Il disparut ensuite rapidement par une étroite porte. Pendant ce temps, Héloïse collectait ses derniers souvenirs pour tenter de comprendre comment elle en était arrivée là.

Elle se souvenait des journées qu'elle avait passé dans le canot vide. D'abord remplie d’espoir, assurée qu'elle pourrait rejoindre la rive. puis affligée par l'idée qu'en vérité, quel que soit l'endroit où le courant l'emmenait elle mourrait avant au milieu de l'océan. Elle avait fini par s'endormir de fatigue, bercée par les vagues tandis que le soleil tombait et arrêtait de lui brûler la peau.

Puis, plus rien.

La femme à son chevet finit par se racler la gorge pour attirer son attention.

\- Je m'appelle Roxanne. Bienvenue sur _L'_ _ _Ebugor__ _._

_ Héloïse se raidit.  _ __L'Ebugor_ _ _ était un bateau Pirate bien connu. Il parcourait surtout les cotes françaises et espagnols, mais son l'équipage avait accompli des méfaits jusqu'aux Caraïbes. Elle commença à chercher des yeux n'importe quoi pour se défendre, ce qui fit rire sa gardienne : _

_ \- Je ne sais pas ce que tu comptes faire, mais nous somme une trentaine sur le vaisseau. Et au milieu de l'océan. Donc tu ferais mieux de ne rien tenter. Notre capitaine a des questions à te poser.  _

_ ce fut à ce moment qu'un homme pas trop grand, mais bien baraqué rentra dans la cabine. Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il vit Héloïse.  _

_ \- Ah bah ça va mieux, s'exclama-t-il ! Je suis Mitch. Le capitaine. _

_ Roxanne leva les yeux au ciel avant de se lever.  _

_ \- Appelle-moi si tu as besoin de moi.  _

_ Mitch salua sa partenaire de la main. Puis il alla s’asseoir à l'envers sur la chaise la plus proche, les mains sur le dossier.  _

_ Il expliqua, rêveur : _

_ \- Elle parle l'appeler de si on a besoin de te torturer. _

_ sa captive s'hérissa de peur, et il entreprit immédiatement de la rassurer. _

_ \- T'inquiète pas ! Normalement, y a pas de soucis. Faut juste que tu me dises ce que tu faisais dans cette barque. La côte est à plusieurs jours de là, il y avait pas de rames, rien pour se diriger, rien pour manger... C'était quoi le plan ? _

_ Héloïse jugea le flibustier de l’œil. Pour un homme connu pour sa violence, il semblait finalement sympathique et débonnaire. Mais elle n'avait pas confiance pour autant. Enfin! Elle n'avait pas le choix. Ou elle racontait son histoire, ou elle mourrait.  _

_ Se résignant à son sort, elle se redressa et expliqua avec un soupir.  _

_ \- J'ai été accusée de sorcellerie. _

_ Elle attendit une réaction, mais rien ne vint sinon une invitation à continuer. Elle se retint de froncer les sourcils. Personne n'aimait les sorcières, et en cas de soupçon les gens n'hésitaient pas à se débarrasser des potentielles magiciennes en vitesse. Mais le capitaine se contenta d'un autre geste excédé pour la pousser à enchaîner.  _

_ Ses épaules retombèrent. Il ne devait pas croire en ce genre de choses.  _

_ \- J'ai dû fuir, de chez moi, mais nous habitions sur une presqu'île. Les villageois avaient bloqué la bande de sable permettant de rejoindre le pays. Alors mon père m'a fait monter dans une barque. C'était pas calculé. Les autres arrivaient déjà, et il était sûr que j'aurais plus de chance en dérivant qu'en restant sur terre. _

_ \- Ah ouais... _

_ Le regard du capitaine Mitch était atterré.  _

_ \- C'était chaud quand même. On t'a récupéré il y a trois jours de cela. Tu t'es réveillée deux fois dix secondes en tout. La prochaine fois essaye plutôt les campagnards. Un bon coup d'épée dans le bide et... _

_ Héloïse lui jeta un regard sévère qui le fit rapidement se rétracter.  _

_ \- T'as... T'as pas d'épée. _

_ \- Pas vraiment non. _

_ \- Et ton père, qu'est-ce qu'il est devenu, ? _

_ \- Il ne faut pas s'inquiéter pour lui, il est à la tête d'une secte païenne, et a été poursuivi de nombreuses fois, je suis certaine qu'il s'est échappé, répondit Héloïse avec un haussement d'épaules, mais aussi une lueur inquiète dans le fond des yeux. _

_ Quoi qu'il lui soit advenu, elle risquait de ne jamais avoir l'occasion de le découvrir.  _

_ Le capitaine lui offrit un sourire compatissant.  _

_ \- Au moins il t'a sauvé. Donc où qu'il soit il peut être content de lui. _

_ Il se leva vivement et lui tendit une grande main calleuse.  _

_ \- Je te fais visiter le vaisseau ? _

 

_ ***** _

 

_ Sur le pont du bateau s'activaient une quinzaine de marins. Ils s'arrêtèrent tous lorsque Mitch lança à la volée : _

\- Les gars ! Devinez qui est enfin debout ?

L'équipage répondit par des applaudissements enthousiastes, puis se remit aussitôt au travail, sachant tous parfaitement que l'art de la navigation ne pardonnait aucune distraction. Mitch se tourna pour sourire à sa passagère clandestine. Cela ne se faisait pas d'accueillir des femmes sur un navire, mais depuis que Roxanne avait embarqué avec eux, et gagné le respect de tout le monde en en mettant au tapis les moins convaincus, tout le monde avait conclu que ces préjugés étaient aussi bien oubliés. C'était aussi ce jour-là que Mitch avait commencé à avoir plus confiance en lui-même dans le choix des gens pouvant l'accompagner.

Et puis il y avait eu Tom.

Mitch invita la jeune femme à monter sur la passerelle arrière du navire. Il l'amena ensuite vers le barreur

\- Lui, c'est Ralph. Tu pourras le remercier. C'est lui qui t'a repéré sur l'eau. 

Il était clair que Héloïse était surprise par le personnage. Ralph avait toujours été très pale pour un marin. De plus, le voir à l’œuvre était toujours impressionnant, car sa tâche nécessitait une concentration absolue pour être prêt à corriger la trajectoire du navire à tout moment. Aussi, il ne bougeait pas, et ne faisait même pas signe qui les avait remarqués. Rien sinon le travail.

Pour compléter ce tableau déjà atypique, les yeux de Ralph étaient cachés derrière son casque à jumelle

-Salut Mitch comment tu vas ? Pas désespéré ni rien ? Demanda-t-il sans leur jeter ne serait-ce qu'un coup d’œil. 

Mitch ignora la deuxième partie de la question. Ralph faisait une fixette sur le désespoir en ce moment, et le capitaine avait renoncé à chercher d'où cela pouvait venir.

\- Écoute ça va. Je te présentai à Héloïse. 

-Oh elle s'appelle Héloïse donc. 

Enfin il se détourna de son poste, souleva l'engin au-dessus de son front et expliqua très sérieusement. 

\- Tu sais la prochaine fois Héloïse il vaut mieux que tu évites ce genre de voyage. Partir comme ça... la déshydratation et les carences alimentaires peuvent entraîner des effets secondaires restant sur le long terme.

Puis il retourna à sa tâche, laissant la jeune femme médusée.

\- C'est quoi son truc sur la tête ?

\- Ah son truc ? il l'a inventé pour pouvoir voir de très loin sur l'eau. Ce type est un génie.

\- C'est pas exactement pour ça que je l'ai inventé mais merci pour le compliment.

Enfin, Ralph se concentra uniquement sur les flots, sans plus les voir.

Mitch repartit vers l'avant, décidé à ne surtout pas dire à son invitée le but premier de l'invention. Il l'emmena plutôt retrouver ses deux veilleurs, sur le pont principal.

\- Eux, c'est Roxanne et Chris.

La femme regarda Héloïse avec des yeux ronds avant de se tourner vers le capitaine.

\- Mitch ? Tu t'es pas dit qu'elle ferait mieux de se changer. C'est la robe avec laquelle on l'a trouvé, ça. Tu t'es pas dit qu'elle devrait se changer, peut-être.

Mitch jeta un coup d’œil sur le vêtement incriminé. En effet le tissu qui semblait un jour avoir été blanc était maintenant grisâtre et déchiré.

Roxanne ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre. Elle attrapa Héloïse par le poignet et disparut avec elle dans la soute.

Chris en profita pour lui demander.

\- On est censé attaquer De La Verrerie demain. Elle ne posera pas de problème ?

Mitch se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. Une civile au milieu d'une bataille navale n'avait aucune chance. Mais il ne voulait pas perdre cette opportunité d'enfin récupérer ce qui lui appartenait.

Et d'obtenir vengeance.

\- Je... On n'aura pas d'autres occasions. Si on les perd on est fichu. Je peux pas abandonner maintenant pour une inconnue.

Chris commença à réfléchir en laissant son regard se perdre vers le ciel. Mitch qui le connaissait bien savait que maintenant la prochaine chose que lui dirait son ami serait soit une absurdité énorme, soit la solution à son problème.

Le marin jeta un coup d’œil vers la soute pour vérifier que les filles ne revenaient pas, avant de se pencher et de murmurer dans le creux de l'oreille de son capitaine.

Ce dernier sourit franchement. Oui, ça pouvait marcher.

Ils mirent un peu de temps à mettre en place les derniers détails, puis Chris Partit relayer Ralph après avoir une dernière fois levé les deux pouces en l'air pour le rassurer.

Mitch, enfin seul, laissa alors son esprit partir à la dérive, vers les souvenirs douloureux qu'il devrait de toute façon affronter d'ici peu.

 

\- Mais bien sur que je peux le faire.

\- Non Mitch ! Ça suffit cette obsession ! De La Verrerie va nous tuer si on tente un truc pareil ! Ils sont bien plus nombreux que nous, et il est hors de question que tu nous entraînes dans un bordel pareil ! Je ne te suivrai pas pour me faire étriper aussi bêtement. Alors ça suffit reprends-toi !

\- Non Tom je suis désolé, mais cette fois il est allé trop loin. Je peux pas le laisser en réchapper.

\- Alors c'est moi qui pars.

 

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez en tête ?

La voix d'Héloïse tira brutalement le capitaine de ses pensées. Combien de temps était-il resté là ? Le soleil avait commencé à disparaître. Quant à Héloïse, elle avait pris le temps de se changer pour une robe de ville très simple. Mitch aurait mis sa main à couper que c'était celle que portait Roxanne la première fois qu'il l'avait rencontré, avant de l'engager.

\- Écoute. Est-ce que tu penses que tu pourrais repartir en barque ? Avec du matos cette fois.

Le regard qu'elle lui offrit fut une réponse suffisante, et il laissa sa tête retomber contre le rebord. Il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à autre chose, mais au moins il avait tenté.

\- Demain, nous allons attaquer un navire royal. C'est pour cela que l'on a pris la mer. J'en ai parlé avec Chris, et on ne va pas renoncer, même avec toi à bord. Par contre, tes chances de survie, elle sont pas énormes quand même.

Autour d'eux, le bateau avait commencé à ralentir, tandis que tous les flibustiers montaient des futs de bière et de la nourriture sur le pont du navire.

\- Il y a une histoire derrière ça, non ?

Les deux yeux marron étaient fixés sur elle. Bon sang qu'elle était perspicace.

\- Un homme qui travaillait pour moi, mon bras droit, m'a trahi et m'a volé. Et je sais que maintenant il est sur ce navire.

Elle acquiesça et jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus la rambarde. Elle prit plusieurs minutes avant d'annoncer.

\- Je reste. J'ai encore plus de chance ici que seule de mon côté.

Le capitaine soupira doucement, puis il offrit une petite tape dans le dos à son invité avant de la guider là où tout le monde s'était installé pour le dîner.

La sœur de Chris s'approcha doucement d'eux.

-Salut. Je m'appelle Géraldine.

La timidité de la jeune fille sembla mettre Héloïse en confiance, car elle répondit avec bienveillance. Elles finirent rapidement par échanger sur leurs vies respectives, permettant à Mitch de s'occuper de son bol.

Après un quart d'heure, Chris finit par se lever, et revint avec son accordéon. Il enchaîna quelques notes pour attirer l'attention de tout le monde, avant de commencer à chanter.

 

_Belle dans la poussière des rails_  
Laisse tomber l'éventail  
Va où le vent te mène  
Va où le vent te mène,  
Va où le vent te mène, va 

 

Héloïse se redressa et, pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était arrivée, offrit à tout le monde un sourire franc.

\- Je connais cette chanson.

Le musicien lui offrit donc les trois notes suivantes, et Héloïse reprit le refrain.

 

_Danse à la vie qui t'aime_  
Au rythme du monde qui va  
Oublie les mots qui t'enchaînent  
Va où le vent te mène, va 

 

Mitch se laissa s'appuyer contre le grand mât. C'était la première fois qu'une fille sur le bateau s'essayait à accompagner la belle assurance de Chris, et cet ajout était rafraîchissant.

Si ceci était le calme avant la tempête, cela convenait parfaitement à Mitch comme dernier instant de bonheur.

 

*****

 

Tom observait fixement la nuque de Stanislas tandis que celui-ci le guidait vers les caves de la frégate royale _La Paternité_.

Lorsqu'on lui avait présenté le fils de l'amiral, Tom avait eu du mal à en croire ses yeux. Pale chétif et nerveux, il tranchait complètement avec le charisme de son père. Et ce dernier en avait visiblement conscience au regard méprisant qu'il portait sur son fils. Rien de particulièrement méchant, mais dépourvut de toute affection.

\- Voilà, annonça-t-il en ouvrant la première porte, c'est là que l'on garde la poudre. D'après papa il y a de quoi faire exploser la flotte anglaise. Ça ne me semble pas très réaliste mais...

Il tomba dans un silence hésitant avant de reprendre sur un autre sujet

\- Pour les victuailles c'est après. Je vais te montrer.

Il repartit sans vérifier qu'il était suivi, permettant Tom de jeter un autre coup d’œil plus précis à la cargaison.

Puis il partit rattraper le jeune homme en cachant parfaitement sa satisfaction.

Avec tout cela, sa revanche serait bientôt complète.

 

*****

 

_ Le matin suivant trancha avec la bonne humeur de la veille. Malheureusement, l'horizon s'était bouché pendant la nuit, il n'y avait aucun vent permettant de dégager la vue. Tout l'équipage, silencieux, scrutait l'horizon pour tenter de repérer l'étendard ennemi à travers cette purée de pois. _

_ Héloïse observait Mitch, plus déprimé à mesure que le temps passait. Elle ne pouvait que s'étonner que la trahison de son bras droit l'ait autant affecté. Le monde de la piraterie était loin d'être honorable, et les trahisons étaient plutôt communes.  _

_ Héloïse se força à se vider l'esprit et commença à fouiller l'horizon des yeux avec les autres.  _

_ Puis, après plusieurs longues minutes à fixer l'horizon bouché, enfin, le vent finit par se lever, apaisant le temps lourd, et écartant la brume. _

_ \- Oh mais qu'est-ce que c'est, s'exclama Ralph ? _

_ Tout l'équipage courut aussitôt le rejoindre à tribord. Héloïse retint son souffle. _

_ \- C'est lui. C'est  _ __La Paternité_ _ _. _

_ Un énorme vaisseau à 74 canons, impérieux, aux couleurs de Louis XV les dépassait doucement. À la fois calme et imposant, ce monstre marin semblait immortel. _

_ Mitch n'hésita pourtant pas une seconde : _

_ \- À l'abordage. _

_ Tout l'équipage entra en action. Ralph courut au gouvernail alors que Roxanne et Chris étaient déjà en train de défaire les bouts de grandes voiles pour les réajuster à la bonne allure. En moins d'une minute ils viraient de bord pour foncer sur l'ennemi.  _

__L'Ebugor_ _ _ , en équilibre penché, volait au-dessus des eaux à la poursuite de sa proie. _

_ Mitch rattacha le foc, puis fit un léger signe à Chris. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils en guise de toute réponse. Héloïse vit les épaules du capitaine s'affaisser face au manque de réaction de son équipier. Il refit alors son signe cette fois en pointant la paysanne du doigt.  _

_ Le visage de Chris s'illumina, et il leva ses deux pouces en l'air.  _

_ Héloïse recula d'un pas. Qu'est-ce que c'était encore que cela ? _

_ Soudain, une poigne ferme la saisit par le col, et elle se retrouva projetée contre le mât de misaine. Roxanne était aussitôt sur elle en  _ _ train de l'attacher sans une hésitation. Héloïse tenta de se débattre.  _

_ \- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites, bon sang ? _

_ Mitch se pencha vers elle, une expression sévère sur le visage.  _

_ \- Ce n'est pas ton combat. Tu n'es pas l'une des nôtres. Si nous perdons, il faut que ce soit clair aux yeux de De La Verrerie. Donc tu restes là jusqu'à la fin de l'assaut. _

_ Il partit ensuite rejoindre la passerelle _ _ , laissant Héloïse fulminer de rage sans pouvoir rien faire d'autre.  _

 

_ ***** _

 

_ Tom avait passé la matinée à échanger avec Stan et son ami Dick. À raconter leurs passés et rêver leurs futurs. Puis les deux hommes étaient partis rejoindre leurs postes, laissant Tom seul à l'arrière du bateau.  _

_ Il était épuisé. Maintenant que sa mission était accomplie, la tension qu'il avait portée sur ses épaules durant des semaines le quittait pour le laisser sans force.  _

_ Alors que la brume se levait, son regard se perdit au loin, attiré par un bateau à l'horizon. Il repensait à Mitch, aux années passées aux côtés de ce bandit... _

_ Il sentit la colère s’emparer de lui alors qu'il repensait au flibustier, et du se ressaisir.  _

_ \- Merde, grinça-t-il entre ses dents _

_ Il revint à la réalité, et s’aperçut alors que le navire c'était énormément rapproché. Beaucoup trop pour que ce soit dû au hasard de trajectoires similaires. Il fronça les sourcils, puis courut rapidement à la cabine pour revenir avec une longue vue.  _

_ Il l'ajusta rapidement pour voir le pavillon. Deux cranes dos à dos avec chacun un sabre devant leur nez.  _

_ Il ne connaissait que trop bien ce drapeau.  _

_ \-  _ __L'Ebugor_ _ _ nous a pris en chasse ! _

_ Son cri se répéta d'homme en homme. La cadence des marins s'accéléra alors que chacun allait à son poste désigné en cas de bataille navale.  _

_ Tom rejoignit d'un pas nerveux les appartements de l'amiral.  _

_ Celui-ci était en train d'accrocher plusieurs pistolets à sa ceinture lorsqu'il remarqua l'espion du roi.  _

_ \- Tom. Merci pour l'alerte. Nous nous occupons de tous maintenant. _

_ Le jeune homme se figea : _

_ \- Pardon ? _

_ \- Il s'agit de vos anciens camarades. Vous n'avez pas besoin de voir cela. Vous avez fait déjà suffisamment pour la couronne. Juste asseyez-vous ici. Nous nous occupons de ces pirates. _

_ Tom chercha quelque chose à répondre. Il voulait se battre. Cela faisait des mois qu'il anticipait ce combat. Mais il était difficile de désobéir à un ordre aussi impérieux.  _

_ Il finit donc par se diriger vers l'un des fauteuils, et s'installa avec réticence.  _

_ De La Verrerie enfila ses gants, puis se dirigea vers la sortit. Au dernier moment il nota la ride soucieuse de Tom et revint vers lui, posant ses mains sur ses deux épaules.  _

_ \- Aujourd'hui, ton travail va porter ses fruits. Sois fier. Moi je suis fier de toi. Tu es le fils que je n'ai jamais eu. _

_ Puis il sortit, laissant seule le jeune homme qui retint un soupir.  _

_ Il n'était pas près de finir quoi que ce soit comme il le voulait, coincé ici.  _

_ \- Est-ce qu'on s’ennuie ? Oui. Mais ce n'est pas grave parce que nous avons... des échecs. _

_ Tom releva la tête dans un sursaut et découvrit face à lui un inconnu au visage de fouine et aux lunettes rondes. En une semaine sur les eaux il était sûr ne l'avoir jamais vu avant. Peut-être avait-il juste raté, mais avec un visage aussi marquant, ça lui semblait improbable.  _

_ Il l'interrogea sans cacher son étonnement.  _

_ \- Vous sortez d'où, vous ? _

_ L'homme pencha la tête sur le côté. _

_ \- Vous ne m'avez pas noté avant ? Décevant. Je suis Eugène. Et je suis là pour vous tenir... compagnie ! C'est ça. C'est ce que l'amiral a dit et si l'amiral ordonne quelque chose on... Obéit ! Biscuit ? _

_ Il sortit de sa poche un petit sachet en papier rempli de graine et le lui tendit, tout en le fixant sans cligner des yeux, attendant une réponse. _

_ Tom se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas soupirer. _

_ Cette bataille navale promettait d'être très longue.  _

 

 

_ ***** _

 

_ Mitch n'avait aucun regret. Sa passagère ne savait pas se battre et les prochaines minutes risquaient de devenir sanglantes. Elle n'avait pas demandé à être là, elle n'avait pas à en subir les conséquences.  _

_ Celle-ci après des minutes à se débattre comme un beau diable, avait à peine réussi à obtenir assez de mous pour se tourner vers l'arrière du bateau. Elle le foudroyait maintenant d'un regard rempli de rage.  _

_ Il lui offrit un sourire désolé, avant de se centrer sur sa mission. _

_ Ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques dizaines de mètres du vaisseau. Celui-ci qui les avait repéré depuis un certain temps avait viré de bord plusieurs fois, mais la maniabilité de la corvette des pirates était bien supérieure, et celle-ci n'avait fait que gagner du terrain. _

_ Ils s'apprêtaient à doubler le navire par la gauche lorsqu'il se resserra vivement sur sur eux, prêt à les écraser de son poids. Ralph lâcha un petit cri. Il serra à bâbord et perdit le contrôle du bateau qui se mit à tanguer.  _

_ Mitch se précipita sur le gouvernail et força son ami à la lâcher. Enfin, d'une manipulation délicate il obligea  _ __l'Ebugor_ _ _ à se redresser. La corvette s'y résigna avec un craquement de bois inquiétant.  _

_ Ce fut alors qu'ils doublèrent enfin le vaisseau  _

_ Mitch resserra vers ses adversaires, et les deux navires entrèrent en collision avec un bruit de tonnerre. _

_ Tous les membres de son équipage lancèrent alors les grappins qui avaient été préparés durant la course-poursuite,  _

_ Ils s'amarrèrent ainsi, déchirant au passage plusieurs morceaux de la coque de  _ __La Paternité_ _ _. Mitch sourit à la vue des copeaux de bois. Même s'ils perdaient aujourd'hui, il aurait transformé la fierté de De La Verrerie en la galère la plus laide de toutes les mers.  _

_ \- Ce n'est pas une galère, c'est un vaisseau. _

_ Mitch jeta un coup d’œil réprobateur à Ralph qui continua malgré tout : _

_ \- Et tu recommences à penser à voix hautes. _

_ Puis il sauta sur le vaisseau adverse, rapidement rejoint par son capitaine.  _

_ Arrivé sur les planches de  _ __la paternité_ _ _ , il sortit immédiatement son premier pistolet pour mettre hors d'état de nuire un soldat à l'aide d'une balle dans le pied. Il lui emprunta alors sa baïonnette pour tirer dans la jambe du suivant. Il la lui rendit avec un merci, avant de dégainer son sabre pour parer le coup d'un homme arrivant derrière lui. Il s'écarta ensuite à l'assaut suivant pour le laisser embrocher l'autre soldat derrière lui.  _

_ La suite fut guidée par des années d’entraînement : parer, trancher, de temps à autre tenter d'embrocher un adversaire. À un contre dix, il n'était pas question de faiblir. Et pourtant il faiblissait.  _

_ Une épée passa sous son oreille et le fit se raidir. Il perdit sa concentration et commença alors à reculer jusqu'à la rambarde. Il transpirait abondement, et son bras armé tremblait de plus en plus. Il fit tomber l'un des hommes à de De La Verrerie à l'eau, puis un second, et lâcha son arme.  _

_ \- Stop. _

_ Les soldats se figèrent puis s'écartèrent pour révéler un spectacle pitoyable. Ralph Roxanne et Chris étaient au sol, mains derrière la tête. Géraldine lâchait tout juste son épée pour se rendre aussi. Deux soldats, sûrement parti fouiller  _ __l'Ebugor_ _ _ , revenaient avec Héloïse, intacte, mais chaînée.  _

_ Mitch laissa sa tête tomber.  _

_ Il avait perdu.  _

 

_ ***** _

 

_ Tom fixait Eugène, qui avait commencé à installer un jeu d'échecs entre eux tout en lui expliquant les règles alors même que des coups de feu raisonnaient à l'extérieur.  _

_ Et soudainement le silence tomba, le faisant frissonner d'effroi. _

_ Il devait sortir. Maintenant. Ou tout ce qu'il avait fait n'aurait servi à rien.  _

_ Il attrapa au hasard une pièce sur l’échiquier.  _

_ \- Et celui-là, qu'est-ce que c'e... Oups. Pardon. _

_ Il avait envoyé la pièce valdinguer si loin que n'importe qui aurait pu se douter qu'il s'agissait d'un geste voulu. Mais cela n’empêcha pas le petit homme de se lever pour aller la chercher dans le placard ouvert où elle avait atterri. _

_ \- C'était la dame. Ne bougez. Pas. Vous devez rester assit. _

_ Mais Tom bougea au contraire. Faisant très attention à ne pas rentrer dans le champ de vision du petit homme, il le suivit d'un pas de velours pour ne pas faire craquer les planches.  _

_ Arrivé à la porte du placard, il l'y poussa d'un coup avant de bouger la commode contre le mur pour le bloquer à l'intérieur. Il soufflait en admirant le résultat, lorsque Eugène tenu bon de l'informer : _

_ \- Tom ! Je n'étais pas du bon côté de la porte ! Y aurait-il moyen de corriger cette erreur ? Parce que cela m'est déjà arrivé deux fois durant la série et... _

_ Tom leva les yeux au ciel avant de se diriger vers la sortie sans plus se préoccuper de ce drôle de bonhomme.  _

 

_ ***** _

 

_ De La Verrerie contempla chacun de ses prisonniers sans cacher sa satisfaction.  _

_ \- Enfin l'équipage de  _ __L'Ebugor_ _ _ aux arrêts. Il était temps. Ne pas réussir à vous couler par le fond commençait à devenir ridicule. _

_ Mitch regarda désespérément autour de lui. Presque tous les membres de son équipage étaient en vie, mais beaucoup saignaient et quelques-uns respiraient avec difficultés. _

_ Ils avaient été rassemblés à tribord, où une passerelle avait été montée pour pouvoir les jeter à la mer. Héloïse avait été placé avec eux malgré la mise en scène qu'ils avaient montée.  _

_ Mitch tenta de jouer le jeu  _

_ \- Et qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là, elle ? _

_ De La Verrerie souleva un sourcil rieur.  _

_ \- Au oui, elle... Jolie mise en scène pour la faire passer pour une ennemie. Dommage que l'un de tes équipiers ait cru bon de la détacher pour l'aider à fuir. _

_ Mitch parcourut son équipage des yeux, et vit Géraldine baisser la tête lorsqu'il croisa son regard. Bien sûr. Il ne lui avait pas expliqué le plan, et elle avait juste voulu aider son amie.  _

_ De La Verrerie enchaîna.  _

_ \- La seule question que je me pose est « pourquoi ? ». Que fait une femme incapable de tenir un sabre au milieu d'une bande de pirates ? Que tu viennes perturber les traditions en faisant combattre des dames n'est pas nouveau. Mais d'habitude elles arrivent à passer comme étant compétente. _

_ Roxanne lui jeta un regard noir alors que Chris se rapprochait d'elle.  _

_ \- Qu'est-ce que c'est ces histoires ? Commença-t-il à s'indigner. Mais quel bâtard, celui-là. _

_ Elle se pencha vers lui avec un méchant sourire. _

_ \- C'est rien, Chris. C'est juste que maintenant je suis attachée, il se permet de m'humilier. Ce n'est pas comme s'il oserait prouver à ses hommes que je ne fais que prétendre. _

_ Elle conclut cela avec un regard entendu vers le principal intéressé. Il l'ignora pour demander à Mitch. _

_ \- Sait-elle seulement pourquoi elle va mourir ici ? Parce qu'elle n'en donne pas l'impression. _

_ Ignorant tout le monde, il attrapa une caisse pour s’asseoir en face d'elle.  _

_ \- Oui. Tu n'étais pas là, il y a six mois, lorsque j'ai affronté le bateau de son ami Albert. C'était un autre pirate. Vieux et expérimenté. On dit que Mitch à tout apprit de lui. Et bien moi, J'ai tué Albert. Ainsi que son équipage. Et je lui ai volé la carte menant à son trésor. Mitch n'a pas vraiment aimé cela. Il a tenté d'intervenir pour sauver l'équipage d'Albert, et nous nous sommes affronté. Aucun n'a gagné, mais il a réussi à déchirer une partie de la carte et à s'enfuir avec. _

_ Il se releva, regardant le visage de Mitch se décomposer. Ces souvenirs restaient récents, et les raviver comme cela était douloureux.  _

_ \- Sauf que cet incapable n'avait pas prévu qu'un traître soit sur son vaisseau, et lui vole son morceau du plan pour me l'apporter. _

_ Il se pencha alors vers Mitch.  _

_ \- Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu n'aurais pas pu deviner. Sais-tu que Tom travaillait depuis tout ce temps pour le roi. Il était entraîné pour cela. _

_ Il lâcha un soupir de contentement et conclu.  _

_ \- Mais bon, tout cela n'a aucune importance. Je vais couler ton épave, puis balancé tout tes amis avec un boulet au pied. Et enfin je vais te ramener au pays pour que tu sois jugé comme tu le mérites, et pendu haut et court. _

_ Les marins de  _ __La Paternité_ _ _ applaudirent à tout rompre ce laïus. Héloïse posa ses deux mains sur l'épaule de Mitch pour tenter de le rassurer autant qu'elle le pouvait.  _

_ Mitch se contenta de fixer le vide, abattu. C'était donc cela toute l'histoire. Pas un retournement de veste, non.  _

_ Tout ce qu'ils avaient eu étaient basés sur un mensonge.  _

_ C'est alors que Ralph se pencha vers Mitch.  _

_ \- Est-ce que tu es désespéré, maintenant ? _

_ Mitch lui jeta un regard vide, et répondit en retenant une larme : _

_ \- On est mort mec. C'est le moment d'être désespéré. _

_ \- Parce que Tom m'a dit de te transmettre un message lorsque tu n'aurais plus d'espoir : C'est pas un traître. Il est parti infiltrer  _ __La Paternité_ _ _ et récupérer la partie de la carte manquante. Il m'a dit que se serrait plus sûre comme ça que d'attaquer De La Verrerie de front. _

_ Les applaudissements des gardes royaux avaient maigri durant cette annonce, et maintenant les deux équipages regardaient le barreur avec Attèrement. _

_ Mitch quant à lui, avait la bouche ouverte sous l'effet de l'étonnement  _

_ Puis un homme glapit et tous se tournèrent vers lui.  _

_ Ils découvrirent alors Tom accroupi à l'entrée de la cale au milieu du pont.  _

_ Il tenait dans une main une chandelle allumée. Et dans l'autre un petit bidon de poudre avec lequel il avait tracé un sillon descendant dans les profondeurs du vaisseau.  _

_ Il dévisagea les spectateurs de son méfait avec un air surprit, puis il leur offrit un air faussement désolé avant de lâcher la flamme sur la poudre. _

_ Celle-ci s'embrasa, et en un instant la flamme disparut dans la soute.  _

_ \- Bon sang, hurla De La Verrerie ! Arrêtez-le ! _

_ Ce fut alors que tout explosa avec fracas. Le vaisseau se souleva sur plusieurs mètres, avant de retomber, penché sur la droite. Tout le monde tomba. La violence du choc en fit même passer plusieurs pardessus bord. Seul Tom qui était préparé, c'était rééquilibré d'une main tandis que de l'autre il sortait l'un des trois pistolets qu'il avait emprunté dans la réserve personnelle du vaisseau.  _

_ Il tira sur le premier soldat tout en se remettant debout, et assomma le second en lui envoyant l'arme déchargée à la figure.  _

_ Puis il se glissa entre les rangs des marins encore sonnés pour libérer Mitch. _

_ \- Eh bien ! Commença le capitaine. _

_ Il se tue immédiatement, s'apercevant qu'il ne savait pas quoi ajouter. Une seconde plus tard ses mains étaient libres.  _

_ \- Plus tard mon amour, annonça Tom avant de l'embrasser rapidement, et de repartir vers la cabine. Sous les yeux d'Héloïse. Elle eut un petit sourire. Pas qu'un bras droit, donc. _

_ Mitch commença à détacher son équipage, et ordonna à Chris et Héloïse d'évacuer tout le monde sur  _ __L'Ebugor_ _ _ , avant de faire signe à Roxanne de l'aider à bloquer les gardes. La femme vola deux sabres à des marins à l'air un peu perdu, puis fonça sur les plus combatifs de la garde royale.  _

_ Mitch hésita à aller chercher Tom, lorsqu'il se retrouva nez à nez avec De La Verrerie.  _

_ Il se dévisagèrent. Puis De La Verrerie dégaina.  _

_ Mitch sourit.  _

_ Ils foncèrent alors l'un sur l'autre, épée à la main. L'assaut fut violent, chacun d'eux tremblant de tous leurs membres. Ils reculèrent ensemble, et De La Verrerie jaugea son adversaire tandis que Mitch lui demanda avec un sourire goguenard : _

_ \- Alors ? Pas trop mal pour un incapable, non ? _

_ \- Vous êtes tous des petits rieurs dans ta fine équipe, hein ? Vous avez la langue bien pendue. Mais maintenant voyons voir ce que ça donne sur le long terme.  _

_ De La Verrerie repartit immédiatement à l'attaque, tentant une estoque, Mitch fit un pas de côté pour éviter de se faire embrocher, et para le coup suivant. Il s'ensuivit une série de passes rapides. Mitch serra les dents. Il ne s'était pas encore remis du combat précédent, et il se fatiguait beaucoup plus rapidement que l'amiral.  _

_ Ce dernier recula soudainement, et tira une balle dans l'épaule du flibustier qui hurla. Le choc le fit reculer de plusieurs pas. Il changea vivement son épée de main, sachant que cela ne serait pas très utile.  _

_ De La Verrerie s'avança vers lui, et lui colla son épée sous le menton. Il était soudainement calme et composé, comme s'il était sur le point d'accomplir sa plus grande mission.  _

_ \- Que Dieu ait pitié de toi. _

_ Il leva ensuite la main pour le décapiter.  _

_ Et tomba sur le flanc, poussé par le poids de Tom, qui avait immédiatement sauté dans la bataille en voyant ce que se passait.  _

_ Après plusieurs roulés boulés assez flous, le pirate prit le dessus et se retrouva à califourchon sur le serviteur du roi. Il lui mit un coup de poing.  _

_ \- Ça c'est pour Albert. _

_ Il observa le visage surpris de l'amiral, et le frappa une seconde fois. Plus durement. _

_ \- Ça c'est pour la carte. _

_ Enfin il le saisit par le col, et lui souleva la tête avant de la cogner contre le pont du navire.  _

_ \- Et ça, c'est pour toutes les merdes que tu as dit au sujet de Mitch devant moi, espèce de vieux con. _

_ Il se releva ensuite, attrapa un sabre qui traînait sur le plancher, et le fit tomber la lame sur le torse de son adversaire.  _

_ \- Tu veux te battre ? Bien sûr que oui, c'est ce après quoi tu as couru pendant des années. Alors Viens ! Vas-y, réglons tout ceci définitivement ! _

_ Il fit les cent pas autour de l'amiral, épée et yeux brûlant de colère pointés sur l'homme. Mitch regarda le jeune homme. Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi enragé. _

_ Le vaisseau craqua et s'enfonça dangereusement dans l'eau. Mais Tom ne s'en préoccupa pas. Il resta là à attendre que De La Verrerie se relève. L'amiral se contait de trembler et d’observer avec attention cette colère brûlante.  _

_ Il jeta finalement un œil à son épée, avant de poser de nouveau ses yeux sur le pirate.  _

_ Puis il roula sur le côté et tenta de s'enfuir en rampant.  _

_ Tom lui sauta dessus pour le plaquer au sol et le força à lui faire face d'une secousse. Puis il lui cracha au visage.  _

_ \- Bien sûr. Je n'attendais pas mieux de ta part.  _

_ Il releva le bras, prêt à lui en coller une autre ; lorsque le bras ferme de Mitch l'attrapa.  _

_ \- Laisse tomber. Il en vaut vraiment pas la peine. _

_ Tom fixa son partenaire un long moment. Il semblait prêt à simplement ignorer son capitaine pour retourner à sa vengeance. _

_ Puis il exhala profondément.  _

_ \- Oui. _

_ Il accepta la main de Mitch pour se lever. Ils se jetèrent ensuite un regard entendu, et Tom colla un coup de pied à De La Verrerie pour le sonner et être sûr qu'il ne se relèverait pas pour les poignarder dans le dos.  _

_ Roxanne les rejoignit alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le seul grappin qui n'avait pas été détaché de La Parternité. La femme se laissa glisser le long de la corde. Tom s'agrippa ensuite à la corde lorsqu'il sembla se rappeler de quelque chose.  _

_ Il se pencha vers l'intérieur du vaisseau. _

_ \- Eh ! Vous deux ! Si vous voulez nous rejoindre, c'est maintenant. _

_ Les deux hommes à qui Roxanne avait volé les épées se regardèrent avant de se précipiter à leur suite.  _

_ Ils descendirent sur  _ __L'Ebugor_ _ _ avec difficulté. Une fois que les deux pirates les eurent bien réceptionnés, Tom fit les présentations. _

_ \- Je te présente Stan, le fils de De La Verrerie, et Dick, son ami. Ils commençaient à avoir du mal à supporter de La Verrerie. _

_ Dick tendit sa main à Mitch en s'exclamant _

_ \- Yeah, this guy was a real piece of shit. _

_ Stan se contenta de faire des ronds avec ses jambes avant de demander timidement. _

_ \- Ça ne vous gêne pas si l'on vient avec vous ? _

_ Mitch les observa l'un et l'autre. Ils n'avaient pas l'air très doués pour tout ce qui concernait la marine, mais cela lui assurait que le reste de l'équipage ne serait pas mis en danger si ces deux énergumènes tentaient de les trahir.  _

_ Ce qui lui fit immédiatement penser à Tom.  _

_ Il se tourna vers lui.  _

_ Se figea. _

_ Chercha ses mots.  _

_ \- Pourquoi ? _

_ Tom se mordit la lèvre. Lui aussi avait du mal à répondre.  _

_ \- Je... Quelqu'un devait récupérer la carte. Tu avais raison. Mais les affronter c'était mourir. J'ai juste... je voulais te protéger. _

_ Mitch se détourna de lui, montant sur le pont avant.  _

_ \- Allez les enfants. On se tire de là. _

_ Il reçut une approbation générale, et le dernier grappin fut détaché. Le bateau commença à virer lentement de bord. Pour prendre son propre chemin.  _

_ Tom s'était placé près de Mitch, comme à son habitude. Mais il ne dit rien. Il voyait que son amant était encore en colère, et il le connaissait assez pour savoir que tenter de lui parler alors que Mitch n'était pas d'humeur à l'écouter n’arrangerait rien.  _

_ Enfin le capitaine revint vers lui, plus assuré qu'à leur première confrontation.  _

_ \- Tu aurais pu au moins me prévenir bon sang ! _

_ \- Parce que tu m'aurais laissé faire, c'est ça ? _

_ \- Et laisser un message ? C'était pas compliqué ! _

_ Tom fronça les sourcils, tout d'un coup moins assuré.  _

_ \- Attends... Ralph ne te l'a pas dit ? _

_ \- Si ! Mais il y a dix minutes à peine. Il paraît qu'il devait attendre que je sois désespéré. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces histoires ? _

_ Tom le fixa, les yeux ronds, puis une lueur enragée apparut dans le fond de ses yeux. Abandonna son capitaine pour se diriger vers le barreur.  _

_ \- Ralph... _

_ \- Oh Tom. Comment tu vas ? Content de te revoir sur  _ __l'Ebugor_ _ _. Comme ça Mitch serra plus heureux. Ça va être plus sympa. _

_ Tom ne sourit pas à cet accueil chaleureux _

_ \- Tu m'expliques cette histoire d'attendre que Mitch soit au plus bas pour lui dire où je me trouve ? ». À quel jeu est-ce que tu jouais ? _

_ Ralph cligna à plusieurs reprises des yeux sans cacher sa surprise.  _

_ \- Bien c'est ce que tu m'as dit « Mitch va être désespéré. Alors dis-lui où je suis ». _

_ Le silence tomba entre les trois hommes, lourd. Tom ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche sans trouver quoi que ce soit à dire avant de réussir à articuler.  _

_ \- Il fallait que tu lui dises où j'étais pour qu'il ne soit pas malheureux. Pas que tu attendes qu'il aille aussi mal pour lui dire. _

_ Ralph prit le temps de digérer l'information, puis déclara très posément.  _

_ \- Ah oui, ça peut aussi s'interpréter comme ça. Je n'y avais pas pensé. _

_ Mitch jeta un coup d’œil atterré à son coéquipier, puis attrapa Tom et le serra contre lui.  _

_ \- Bon sang. Tu me fais plus jamais ça. Parce que c'est vraiment... de toute façon tu pourras pas. Tu t'es fait grillé définitivement auprès de la flotte de Louis XV _

_ Son amoureux hésita un peu, avant de fondre dans l'embrasse chaleureuse.  _

_ \- Tu m'as manqué murmura-t-il.  _

_ \- Capitaine ! Hurla Chris du haut de la vigie. On est pris en chasse. _

_ Les réflexes de Mitch lui revinrent aussitôt. Il saisit une longue-vue à la ceinture  de Ralph, et découvrit au loin un autre vaisseau à l'étendard français.  _

_ \- Merde. _

_ Ils avaient sûrement vu que l'un de leurs alliés était en difficulté, et avaient décidé d'intervenir.  _

_ Cette éventualité n'aurait pas dû poser de problèmes, la légèreté de leur corvette leur offrant habituellement la vitesse nécessaire pour fuir. Mais l'une des grandes voiles s'était trouée à cause de l'amarrage à  _ __La Paternité_ _ _ qu'avait effectué Mitch. Ils étaient trop lents pour pouvoir semer l'énorme frégate qui arrivait vers eux.  _

_ Héloïse les rejoignit à l'arrière, une ride de soucis au milieu du front.  _

_ \- Ils seront sur nous dans combien de temps ? _

_ Tom emprunta la longue-vue, et annonça.  _

_ \- Dans moins de dix minutes. _

_ Héloïse poussa un profond soupir.  _

_ \- Bien, je suppose que je n'ai plus le choix. Pas vrai Géa ? _

_ Sans attendre une quelconque réponse, elle se hissa sur la rambarde du bateau, tandis que les autres membres de l'équipage la fixaient avec inquiétude. Elle s'accrocha d'une main à  _

_ un poteau vertical, et se redressa avec délicatesse. Une fois debout, elle ouvrit ses bras en grand.  _

_ Il ne se passa rien pendant un instant. _

_ Puis, une bourrasque précipita l'équipage de  _ __L'Ebugor_ _ _ au sol. Le vent commença à se lever de plus en plus fort, apportant avec lui la tempête.  _

_ Des nuages bas et sombres couvraient l'horizon et bloquaient la lumière, des éclairs tombaient successivement entre les deux navires. Les éléments s'étaient retournés contre les hommes. Ils rappelaient à chacun que les seuls maîtres des océans, c'était eux et leur force brutale, bestiale.  _

_ Tom s'accrocha à Mitch, et Ralph à son gouvernail. Des hurlements de frayeur retentissaient sur le pont.  _

_ Soudain  _ __l'Ebugor_ _ _ émergea au soleil, laissant derrière lui la mer déchaînée et leurs poursuivants.  _

_ Le silence se fit sur le bateau. Chacun tentait de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer.  _

_ Mitch fut le plus rapide. Il se releva prestement et demanda à son invitée avec un sourire encore un peu secoué _

_ \- Tu es vraiment une sorcière en fait ? _

_ La jeune femme sauta sur le pont et répondit d'un air entendu.  _

_ \- Oui. C'était moi qui faisais pleuvoir quand la sécheresse tuait nos récoltes. Ceux qui ont voulu me tuer le payeront la prochaine fois qu'il fera trop chaud. _

_ Elle se pencha ensuite vers Tom, dont la bouche était restée ouverte depuis qu'elle avait utilisé sa magie, et lui tendit sa main _

_ \- Ravie de te rencontrer. Mitch semble être bien plus heureux depuis que tu es avec nous. _

_ Il dévisagea la jeune femme longuement. Puis il finit enfin par lui serrer la main, avant de s'en aider pour se remettre debout.  _

_ \- Merci de nous avoir sauvé. _

_ \- Merci à toi aussi. _

_ Ralph observa cette belle amitié en train de naître durant quelques secondes, puis, remis de ses émotions, il posa ses mains sur le gouvernail.  _

__L'Ebugor_ _ _ n'allait pas se conduire tout seul.  _

 

_ ***** _

 

__Qu'est ce que ça peux faire__  
Si le monde tourne à l'envers  
Le temps qui passe ne revient pas 

 

_ La nuit était tombée, et seules les torches éclairaient le pont de la corvette où Héloïse et Chris chantaient en chœur.  _

_ Assit en haut du mât de misaine, Mitch contemplait son équipage.  _

_ Il entendit un craquement, et découvrit Tom en train de se hisser à ses côtés. _

_ \- Pourras-tu me pardonner ? _

_ Ils n'avaient pas vraiment parlé après leur fuite. Tom avait donné à son capitaine les deux morceaux de la carte d'Albert, qu'il avait récupéré juste avant de s'être attaqué De La Verrerie. Puis Mitch avait annoncé qu'il devait étudier tout cela, et avait disparu dans son bureau jusqu'au soir.  _

_ Mais maintenant, Ils devaient faire face à tout cela, et l'un comme l'autre avaient peur de ce qui allait advenir d'eux. Tom fixait ses mains, Mitch s'était tourné vers lui sans vraiment le regarder non plus.  _

_ Le silence flotta entre eux. _

__  
__Qu'est ce que ça peux faire__  
Si le monde va de travers  
Cette nuit je dors entre t'es bras 

 

_ \- Je ne savais plus quoi faire. Si on devait se batte contre De La Verrerie et que tu n'y survivais pas, je serais devenu fou. Et je ne vois pas comment on aurait survécu cela. _

_ Mitch soupira profondément, et finit par passer un bras autour des épaules de Tom.  _

_ \- Tu avais raison. J'étais en colère, je réfléchissais pas. J'allais tous nous faire tuer bêtement. _

_ Tom se détendit enfin, et se laissa sa tête reposer contre l'épaule du capitaine. _

_ \- J'étais sûr qu'au moment où tu apprendrais où j'étais parti, tu allais t'attaquer à  _ __La Paternité_ _ _ pour me récupérer. Je comptais un peu là-dessus, d’ailleurs. Mais je suppose que tu voulais juste récupérer la carte. _

_ Mitch eut un petit rire doux et amer. Il corrigea ensuite son amant. _

_ \- Je venais surtout pour des explications de ta part. _

_ Ils restèrent l'un contre l'autre à profiter de la brise légère.  _

_ \- Comment t'as fait pour faire croire à De La Verrerie que t'étais de son coté, quand même ? Il a parlé de lettres de marque... _

_ \- C'est Ralph qui me les a écrites. Il imite très bien la signature du roi. D'ailleurs, il m'a aussi fait une fausse moitié de carte de Albert, basée sur ce qu'on avait récupéré. De La Verrerie n'a jamais tenu notre moitié de carte entre ses mains. _

_ Mitch éclata de rire, et but une gorgée de bière avant de reposer son gobelet en équilibre entre deux cordages.  _

_ \- T'as vraiment pensé à tout. _

_ Ils se regardèrent longuement, et Tom se pencha sur Mitch pour l'embrasser. _

_ \- Tu m'as manqué. _

_ \- Oh putain, toi aussi. _

__Du pont du bateau, Héloïse et Chris jetèrent un coup d’œil amusé aux amoureux avant de reprendre le refrain de du chant.  
  
__C'est une chanson d'amour__  
Un air qu'on chante a demi-mot  
Jour Après nuits nuits après jours  
Un parfum qui reste sur la peau 

_  
Les paroles résonnèrent entre les mâts, montant jusqu'au capitaine et à son bras droit. Ils hésitèrent avant de se décider à passer encore un peu de temps ensemble à profiter de l'autre avant de rejoindre leurs amis. _

_ Enfin, tout était réparé.  
_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> aaah.... j’espère que vous avez aimé, parce que moi je me suis bien amusée à la faire. 
> 
> Comme d'hab, un grand merci à Tomitch sur tumblr, qui non seulement à relu, mais m'a aussi aidé tout au long de l'écriture. 
> 
> N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaire (je répondrai. Oui ! enfin !), me dire si il y a un problème. 
> 
> pour la note en plus: j'ai vraiment adoré cette histoire, et donc en travaillant dessus, j'ai imaginé plein d'origin-stories et de scènettes à coté. il y en a deux qui me travaillent particulièrement. Et que je posterai sûrement ici plus tard. j'hésite à créer une collection pour toutes les rassembler. Si ça vous intéresse, dites le moi, et je vous tiendrai au courant par MP ou via mon tumblr (audre-w).
> 
> Merci pour le temps que vous m'avez accordé. et bonne journée !


End file.
